


Simply Having a Wonderful Christmastime

by mksc77



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mksc77/pseuds/mksc77
Summary: A summary of Sharon's day on December 19, 2020, because we all know she's alive and well.
Relationships: Andy Flynn/Sharon Raydor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Simply Having a Wonderful Christmastime

A glance at Sharon’s day today, because of course she’s still alive. For purposes of this story, there's no covid, and Sharon never had cardiomyopathy-I can't give that absurd storyline any kind of validation. Hope y’all like it! 

Andy stood, helpless, as Julio pumped Sharon's chest, trying to revive her while they waited for the paramedics. He was frozen, and he just felt helpless and useless. Why hadn't Sharon been at home resting? She was dedicated to her job, but she also respected her doctors and her body. Hanging around at work and getting herself so worked up with that useless suspect was so unlike her. The time frame in which the paramedics finally arrived and everyone got themselves to the hospital was a blur. His body went numb, and he felt heavy and like he couldn't move when the doctor informed him that they'd done their best to revive Sharon, but, unfortunately, she didn't make it.

"No!" Andy's body trembled as he jerked awake in a cold sweat. The dream had been so vivid, and for a moment he couldn't remember whether it had really happened or not. He'd never been so relieved to feel Sharon stirring beside him.

"What?" Sharon grumbled, rubbing her eyes as she slowly sat up, not happy to be woken in the middle of the night. "What's the matter?"

"Sharon, it's you!" Andy couldn't help but exclaim.

"Of course it's me. Whom were you expecting, your other wife?"

"You're alive!"

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Yes, Andy, I'm alive. What is going on?"

"I just had the worst dream." Andy wiped his eyes, grateful that the tears streaming down his cheeks had been the only true part of that dream. "It was so real. You just keeled over, and we couldn't bring you back. You had cardi-cardimyo-something-"

"Cardiomyopathy?" Sharon suggested, reaching over to turn the lamp on.

Andy nodded. "What even is that? I've heard it before, but can't think of where."

"That's what Sherry on Badge of Justice died from. Don't worry, honey, healthy people only die from cardiomyopathy on TV shows written by men throwing tantrums-Andy, you're shaking!" Sharon wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. "I'm right here, and I'm perfectly healthy. There's nothing to worry about."

"I know, but god, that felt so real. Promise me you'll let me die first, Sharon, I wouldn't be able to take it. I can't live without you."

"Andy, honey, we're both fine. Do you want me to make you some tea, or do you think you can go back to sleep?"

"No, I'm okay now."

Now that she was awake, Sharon decided to take a preemptive trip to the bathroom, as she'd inevitably have to get up again for that at some point before morning. "Where're you going?" Andy mumbled as she started to get out of bed.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Andy was still a little shaken up when Sharon got back in bed. She placed a soft hand on his cheek and kissed his forehead. He couldn't seem to completely settle. "Are you sure you're okay? Let me get you some water-"

"No, no, please don't leave. Stay with me."

"All right...Andy!" Sharon laughed as he nuzzled against her chest. "My breasts are still there, too, just like the rest of me."

Sharon slept fitfully for the rest of the night, as she couldn't really sleep with someone practically on top of her, but Andy hadn't been able to let her out of his grasp. She finally started to slip out of bed around 6:30, but Andy's grip tightened around her. "Morning," he mumbled against the back of her shoulder.

"Morning, honey." Sharon rolled over and wedged a cold leg between his warm ones, shivering against the chilly morning of December 19, 2020, because of course she's still alive and never got killed off by a selfish toddler. Chilly for LA, anyway. "You sleep okay?"

"Yeah." In the light of the early morning, Andy's sense of dread from his dream the night before was drifting away. He moved his face from the dainty silk of her nightgown to her hair, resting his chin against the side of her neck and inhaling the familiar scent he loved. His heart melted as she looked up at him with drowsy eyes, more appreciative than normal of the fact that he got to wake up with her every morning. "I love you."

A couple of hours later, Sharon was cooking breakfast when Rusty stumbled into the kitchen. She eyed him as he made his way to the coffee pot, not expecting him up so early on a Saturday, especially over Christmas Break. "You're up early."

"Yeah, I'm going to try to finish a brief for work this morning so it doesn't take the entire weekend." Rusty was still in law school and clerking for a family law practice downtown. "One of the custody issues here is that one of the parents and his new wife, uh, have relations with their horses." He wrinkled his nose. "There's actually more precedent for that than you would think."

"Are you serious?" Sharon asked, refilling her own coffee mug. "That's disgusting!"

"Yeah." Rusty shrugged. "These attorneys weren't kidding when they told me they've seen it all." He grabbed a piece of bacon. "You're cooking breakfast two mornings in a row?...Oh, yeah, I forgot Ricky's here."

Sharon rolled her eyes at the insinuation that she spoils Ricky the rare times he's home. Okay, fine, maybe she did, a little bit. "You're funny. And you don't have it so bad here, yourself."

"I know, I know."

Andy came in then, fresh out of the shower and dressed for the day. "Whoa, breakfast two days in a row?...Oh, that's right, Ricky's here."

Rusty grinned. "See?"

Sharon raised an eyebrow. "It would benefit you to remember who cooks most of your meals and is responsible for your allowance, young man."

Emily and two-year-old Marie arrived around noon with lunch for everyone. "Hi, my baby girl!" Sharon cooed, scooping the toddler up as she ran into her arms. "Hmm, potty-training not going so well?" She asked, feeling the diaper under Marie's leggings.

Emily shook her head. "She'll be going to college in diapers. I don't care. I couldn't handle it for another second."

"No, she won't," Sharon assured her. Marie had just turned two in the last couple of months. "She's still young for it, she'll get it."

"Mom. She can work my iPad better than I can. You can't tell me she's not capable of shitting in the toilet." Emily shrugged. "It's just as well, I guess. She thinks she has to take her pants completely off, and socks and shoes and whatever else, the few times I have been able to get her to go. Hopefully she'll grow out of that before I try again."

Sharon smiled. "Awww, just like her Uncle Ricky."

"Ew, Mom, gross!" Ricky protested.

"How old was he when he stopped doing that?" Emily asked.

Sharon shrugged. "That's a good question, he was at least four..." She turned to Ricky. "You don't still do that, do you?"

"Mo-om, stop!" Ricky whined.

Emily went out to her car for the bags of gifts she'd brought. They were doing their immediate family Christmas that night, as they were flying to Park City to meet the rest of the family on Monday. Emmett was playing golf and would be there by 3:00. She walked by Sharon's elaborate Christmas village on her way to put the gifts under the Christmas tree, and the odd positioning of the miniature townsfolk caught her eye. "Oh, my god! Hey, Mom, did you know there's an orgy happening in your Christmas village?"

"It wasn't me, I'm innocent, I swear!" Ricky insisted.

"Wha-Andy!" Sharon playfully slapped his arm. He had an annoying habit of arranging the figurines in, um, compromising positions.

"What?" Andy gave her an innocent look. "Plastic people need love, too...Ugh, that did not come out right."

Rusty grimaced. "Just stop while you're ahead, Andy, thinking about where you get the inspiration for that is disturbing enough." He looked over at the village and noticed that Andy had paired a spare figurine with one of the horses. "Ew, Andy, have you been reading my brief? Having to read about those disgusting people is bad enough, I don't need a visual!"

"At least somebody's getting some," Ricky muttered. It was a sad day when fake people had a better sex life than he did.

Sharon walked over to the village and peered inside. A couple of the positions eluded her. "Ouch, how would this one even work-"

"Enough about the horny plastic people!" Rusty demanded. "My god, Andy, you're worse than a 12 year old."

By the time lunch was over, Marie was rubbing her eyes and looking drowsy. Sharon lifted her out of her booster seat and wiped her hands and face clean. "I think it's about time for a nap."

"Not s'eepy," Marie protested.

"Oh, I think you are," Sharon countered as the little girl lay on her shoulder. With her light brown curls and clear green eyes, she was getting more adorable by the day. "Come on, Gammy's sleepy, too. I think we both need a nap." Sharon changed Marie's diaper and exchanged her own jeans for pajama pants before climbing under the covers. She opted for Andy's side of the bed and held the toddler close to her side as they both drifted off to sleep.

After dinner and opening gifts that night, Emily and Emmett stayed until it was obvious that it was nearing Marie's bedtime. Once the mess from dinner and the wrapping paper was cleaned up, Ricky and Rusty took over the TV in the living room, so Sharon and Andy retreated to the porch. The evening had turned cold, so Sharon got a blanket and a glass of wine and snuggled into one of the large chairs with Andy as the lights from her porch decorations twinkled and her Christmas playlist streamed from Google Home. "Good day, huh?" Andy commented.

Sharon nodded and got comfortable against his chest. "The best. It was perfect...Oh, I've always liked this song."

The moon is right, the spirit's up  
We're here tonight, and that's enough  
Simply having a wonderful Christmastime...  
The choir of children sing their song, they've practiced all year long...


End file.
